James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 2 Instrument of Destruction
by Firefly1fan
Summary: IQ and the gang and new friend Jay Sayer team up to stop Derange from destroying all of Europe. Rated T to be Safe


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 2 Instrument of Destruction

"There has been a number of heists of platinum being stolen." Hildy called to IQ and the others. "And I have a feeling that crazy doctor is back whatever his name is."

"He goes by Derange." Explained IQ. "And I think when you see his face you'll understand why."

"Dr Derange you say?" asked Mr Mitchell. "Hi 007."

"Hi Buddy Mitchell." Smiled 007. "Long time no see."

"You two know each other?" asked a young man.

"Yes Jay I met 007 when I was in the FBI just don't tell Mr Milbanks." Said Mr Mitchell. "Oh by the way this is Jay Sayer."

"Are you any relation to Sue?" asked Tracy.

"Yeah she's my cousin." Replied Jay. "She told me about her adventure with James against that aristocrat Miss Nutjob."

"If you mean Ms Fortune yeah that is true." Said James.

"I got a fix on Derange he's in North Norway." Said Hildy.

"We better get going to Norway which bit?" asked Phoebe.

"Far north." Replied Hildy.

"I have these rocket snow boards." Said IQ.

"Right on my man." Said Gordo.

Later in Norway 007, Mr Mitchell, James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo, Phoebe, Hildy and Jay were looking for anything that would lead them to Dr Derange when they saw someone they thought was gone years ago.

"SKULLCAP!" cried IQ. "If he's here Derange's here."

Then Derange appeared with some goons.

"Skullcap that brat Bond and his Uncle the man who made me this deranged are here kill them and their chums." Ordered Derange.

"Now I see why he's called Derange." Said Hildy quietly.

"It's some mystery battle you had against Derange Uncle James." Said James.

"I can't remember what happened then all I remember is that he used to work for Blofeld." Replied 007.

"And I was there." Said Mr Mitchell.

"Gosh Mr Mitchell." Gasped Tracy quietly that only the team could hear.

Then IQ hurried off to try and stop Derange.

"IQ what the heck are you doing?" asked James.

"I have had enough of that mad doctor and his schemes I know I'm not cut out to be a hero but I must stop Derange." Replied IQ and he battled the normal goons.

"It's Boothoyd." Said Skullcap and he tried to bash him but IQ dodged and kicked Skullcap on the metal!

"OUCH!" cried IQ.

"You two grab Boothoyd and lock him in the truck heading for Demark." Ordered Derange.

"Right boss." Replied the two goons.

"IQ must be saved and Derange must be stopped." Said Tracy.

"And we will." Said Jay as he boarded all the way to Derange's trucks and fired blasted a tracker on it also he blasted one of the tires with his eyes so he and the others could get into and hide.

"Good plan." Whispered Mr Mitchell.

"Thanks." Smirked Jay.

Soon they were in Demark where Derange found them and had them tied up.

"You're too late I have all the fuel rods and with them I can plan the biggest bomb to blow up Europe." Cackled Derange mad-like.

"I totally knew it you're the lamest S.C.U.M agent ever." Said Jay.

"That I agree." Said IQ as he tried to break through the ropes.

"I am the best villain on Earth." Bragged Derange.

"You think." Said Gordo as he broke through the ropes.

"Cool." Said IQ and Jay as they broke some of ropes with lasers and a watch.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" yelled Derange. "But I was expecting Bond Jr and his Uncle to do it."

"Don't be so sure Derange." Said Tracy as she used a knife to break herself free. "I learned that from you James."

"Cool." Smiled James as he used his laser through the ropes and Phoebe and Hildy just used a rock.

Then Derange switched on the device.

"You got 9 minutes to live enjoy the show." Said Derange then IQ activated Jay's tracker making the truck crash into Derange's helicopter.

"You got that long as well Derange." Said IQ as he did a karate kick making Derange fall on his head. "My foot still hurts but I think I know the deactivation code."

Soon IQ got ready to do the deactivation code just in time before Skullcap attacked.

"Fuel rods are empty." Said Skullcap.

"NO!" cried Derange.

"GIVE UP DERANGE!" yelled IQ and Jay.

"NEVER!" yelled Derange as he tried to escape but the cops arrived.

"Good work Jay." Smiled IQ.

"Thanks." Said Jay.

"You can join the team." Said James.

"If you want." Said Tracy.

"Thanks but not today I'll visit Sue and tell her that I helped you guys save the world." Smiled Jay.

"Good luck Jay." Smiled IQ.

Fade Out


End file.
